Amor Doentio
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: Nunca contou nada para ninguém, esse amor doentio pelo irmão era um fardo só dele, era mais do que amor fraternal, sentia desejo, precisava abraçá-lo, beijar aquela boca de forma insana e fazer tudo mais que tinha direito. WINCEST. SLASH.


**N.A.: **Oi meus lindos leitores! Demorou mais saiu a minha mais nova Wincest :D Estou muito animada com ela, eu amei escrever, mas tinha dúvidas se devia ou não postá-la, enfim, postei! Se assim como eu vocês também são apaixonada por uma Wincest bem quente fique a vontade para ler e deixar seu comentário :D

**Agradecimentos: **Quero a agradecer a linda da Mello Evans que revisou pra mim e deu super dicas, se não fosse por ela eu não teria postado e como ela mesma disse que era uma Wincest-super-hot espero que vocês concordem com ela. :D As fanfics dela também são perfeitas, confiram ela está nos meus favoritos

Mais uma coisinha, essa fic tem conteúdo homossexual explicito e palavreado um pouquinho chulo e já vou avisando se você não gosta não leia e se mesmo assim quiser ler vai em frente e sinta-se super a vontade para deixar a sua review falando sua opinião sobre o assunto.

Bom, acho que é só. Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

><p><strong>Amor Doentio<strong>

Aquela atmosfera sombria e noturna era bem conhecida por ele, a fumaça de cigarros, o cheiro de suor masculino, o perfume barato das dançarinas e prostitutas infectando o ar e aquela luz vermelha instigando luxuria. Adentrou o lugar procurando um local para se sentar enquanto via a movimentação dos corpos seminus de mulheres em cima do palco em uma dança quase mecânica junto com a música alta, o som do baixo martelava dentro de seu peito, de alguma forma aquele lugar o acalmava, e era isso que ela estava procurando, paz, queria acalmar seus pensamentos, tirar aquelas imagens, de certa forma, perturbadoras do irmão de sua mente.

Ainda estava tentando entender como tudo tinha acontecido. Foi tão rápido, no calor do momento deixou-se levar pelo impulso, deixou aquele desejo se apoderar de todo o seu corpo, entregou-se àquela ardência, à necessidade de senti-lo, à vertigem e tudo foi tão... Bom!

Precisava beber algo bem forte e se esquecer de tudo e esperava que Sam fizesse o mesmo. _Sam_... Acabou pensando nele mais uma vez, porque tinha que sentir tanta vontade de possuí-lo, tomar aquele corpo musculoso e quente só para ele?

Parou no balcão do bar se sentando, um homem forte, moreno e de cabelos até os ombros perguntou o que ele queria "uísque duplo e sem gelo". Pegou a bebida, andou até o palco e se acomodou na banqueta, na sua frente tinha uma bela garota, cabelos encaracolados e dourados que chegava até o meio das costas, o corpo perfeito dançava no pole dance, os seios perfeitamente firmes e redondos já estavam à mostra.

Dean tomava sua bebida e observava a loira dançando e se insinuando para ele com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto. Isso sempre acontecia, as garotas praticamente se jogavam em cima dele, gabava-se de sua beleza loira monumental com que fora abençoado, mas agora vendo a garota dançando, por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia tirar Sam da cabeça. Aquilo o estava matando, há tempos guardava esse sentimento, tinha medo dele na verdade, sempre passava tempo demais com seu irmão, praticamente vivia com ele, piorando ainda mais a situação.

Nunca contou nada para ninguém, esse _amor doentio_ pelo irmão era um fardo só dele, era mais do que amor fraternal, sentia desejo, precisava abraçá-lo, beijar aquela boca de forma insana e fazer tudo mais que tinha direito, só não imaginava que esse sentimento também fosse recíproco.

**-x-**

Eles estavam em um desses hotéis baratos em que sempre ficavam depois de caçar, os mesmo papéis de parede e decorações assombrosas, tinha acabado de tomar um banho quente. Relaxando os músculos e a tensão, deitou-se na cama ainda enrolado na toalha branca e ficou de olhos fechados apenas esvaziando a mente de tudo quando sentiu os olhos de Samuel – que estava sentado na outra cama – sobre si. Abriu os olhos na direção de Sam, ele estava analisando cada centímetro de seu corpo com uma expressão de puro prazer no rosto e pareceu não se importar em esconder isso quando viu que ele estava vendo.

Dean sempre foi orgulhoso de seu corpo e se sentia muito bem quando alguém o admirava e da forma como seu irmão o encarava, já estava se sentindo completamente duro debaixo da toalha. Quando seus olhos se encontraram Dean não teve certeza de quais seriam as intenções Sammy, ele veio na sua direção, o rosto completamente indecifrável sentando-se na cama e ficando imóvel só olhando. Dean deu um sorriso tímido e diante essa reação do moreno perguntou o que ele queria, mas não obteve resposta e depois de alguns segundos com seu irmão o encarando o loiro o ouviu chamar seu nome.

"Dean..."

O Winchester mais velho se espantou diante a atitude que Sam tomou em seguida, ele deslizava sua mão pelo peito do loiro ainda com pequenas gotas de água, apalpou um dos mamilos o deixando rijo, o loiro deu um gemido baixo com a garganta sentindo as mãos grandes do seu irmão. Quase foi a loucura quando sentiu os lábios urgentes do moreno nos seus, quentes como fogo e entreabriu os lábios para que suas línguas se deleitassem uma com a outra, sentiu sua cabeça girar, envolveu a nuca dele, puxando os fios negros de seu cabelo liso.

Sam desfez o beijo e Dean pensou que ele fosse parar com tudo e dizer que eram loucos ou qualquer coisa obvia, mas quando abriu os olhos o moreno estava tirando a camisa, deixando seu peitoral definido e os braços fortes à mostra, deixando Dean ainda mais louco de tesão. Sentou-se na cama e o mais novo se ajoelhou a sua frente, beijaram-se mais uma vez, o loiro arranhou as costas de Sam cujas mãos estavam desenrolando a toalha de sua cintura indo em direção ao membro completamente duro de Dean, que latejava de dor pedindo alívio.

Sam começou a passar as mãos pelas coxas de Dean chegando até a virilha até que sua mão grande envolveu o membro do outro e começou a masturbá-lo.

Dean pensou que fosse ter um ataque cardíaco quando sentiu a mão de seu irmão envolvendo seu sexo, gemeu alto de prazer só com o toque de seus dedos então o mais novo se inclinou para frente, Sam estava lhe chupando, meio desajeitado no começo, mas logo pegou o jeito. Dean agarrou os cabelos da nuca do seu irmão, ditando os movimentos naquela boca deliciosamente quente, a língua passeava por sua glande e ele teve que se segurar para não gozar de imediato diante daquela sensação tão gostosa.

O telefone de Dean tocou anunciando a chegada de uma mensagem de texto, o som fez com ele recuperasse os sentidos e visse a situação em que eles se encontravam. Sam se levantou imediatamente, uma expressão de medo no rosto. O loiro se enrolou novamente na toalha e levantando-se apanhou o celular – era uma mensagem de Bobby.

"Sam eu... Não sei..." Não deu tempo de falar mais nada e o mais novo se trancou no banheiro.

Dean se trocou e pegando as chaves do Impala saiu do quarto, e lá estava ele naquele inferninho procurando alguma solução para tudo aquilo, já estava no seu terceiro uísque duplo. Será que Sam ficara com nojo dele ou simplesmente com medo do que estavam fazendo? Dean se sentiu um lixo, como pode deixar que aquilo acontecesse? Abusar de seu próprio irmão.

Sabia muito bem que o que ele sentia era doentio, aquele amor incontrolável que palpitava no peito sempre que olhava para o moreno. Seu irmão era alto e forte e aquela cara de menino inocente o deixava ainda mais apaixonado. Teria que dar um jeito naquilo. Sammy não fez nada obrigado, fora ele quem começou tudo afinal, alguma coisa ele sentia e iria tirar isso a limpo, e naquele exato momento. Deixou alguns dólares na calcinha da loira que estava de pernas abertas a sua frente, levantou e foi embora o mais rápido possível, com esperanças de encontrar seu irmão ainda no hotel.

Entrou no quarto e, para sua sorte, ou não, Sam estava sentado na beirada da cama zapeando com o controle remoto entre os canais da televisão e quando o viu desligou-a imediatamente e ficou de pé encarando-o meio agitado como se esperasse pelo pior. Dean tirou seu casaco e o colocou no encosto de uma cadeira que estava perto da porta.

"Dean, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu."

O loiro ficou um tempo olhando seu irmão, estranhando as palavras que saíam da boca dele, quem tinha que dizê-las era ele e não Sam, no entanto ele continuava.

"Eu não sei o que me deu... Quando eu vi estava acontecendo..."

"Sam, você é gay?" Viu o outro chocado com a pergunta.

"Não, eu não sei, Dean... E você?

Dean ficou pensando nessa pergunta, claro que não era gay, nunca tinha se interessado por nenhum outro homem, sempre saia com as mais belas mulheres, mas com seu irmão era diferente, sempre o amou, agora sabia disso, desde que eram crianças, desde o dia em que o segurou no colo pela primeira vez, ele soube. O amava mais que tudo na vida e agora ele entendia que o desejava da forma mais suja que existia.

"Eu não sou gay Sam, mas... Eu estou confuso, não sei o que pensar, eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo."

Encarou Samuel diretamente nos olhos, esperando que seu irmão entendesse que ele o amava e o desejava. Queria foder seu irmão até não conseguir mais andar, seu irmão então arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Olha, Sammy, eu guardei isso por muito tempo e eu não consigo mais mentir."

"Espera, você não está bravo comigo?"

"Não Sam, será que você não entendeu ainda!"

"Eu acho que eu não entendi, por favor, me explica." Sam tinha aqueles olhos pidões que sempre fazia quando queria muito alguma coisa.

Dean passou as mãos pelos cabelos procurando a melhor forma possível para dizer o que estava prestes a revelar e depois de um tempo encarando o irmão resolveu falar de uma vez por todas.

"Sammy eu te amo... Mais do que um irmão, eu te amo como um homem. E se você falar que não sente o mesmo eu arrumo minhas coisas e sumo da sua vida, por que não foi isso que eu percebi quando nós estávamos ali – Dean apontou em direção à cama – e você me pagava um boquete."

"Oh Dean..." Ele estava com os olhos marejados e caminhou para mais perto de seu irmão. "Eu pensei que só eu estivesse sentindo isso. Dean, eu amo você e quero ficar com você, ter você só pra mim."

O loiro encarava o irmão, levou uma mão para limpar a lágrima que caía e acariciar sua bochecha, seu peito parecia que ia explodir de tanta felicidade, não imaginava que o moreno fosse dizer essas palavras e era tudo o que precisava ouvir. Então aquele sentimento era mesmo recíproco, Sam também o amava, agora poderiam cometer esse pecado juntos.

"Eu também te amo... Meu Sammy." Dean falou aproximando seus rostos até que as testas ficaram coladas.

Suas bocas se encontraram e o loiro pode sentir o gosto salgado das lágrimas que rolavam do rosto a sua frente. Foi um beijo calmo no começo mais que foi se intensificando, a respiração ficando cada vez mais pesada, Dean foi tirando a camiseta preta que seu irmão vestia, depois tirou a própria. Seus corpos colaram novamente, o moreno passava as mãos nos peitos do loiro descendo pelo lateral do corpo alcançando as nádegas e dando um apertão, Dean gemeu e puxou o mais novo para mais um beijo.

Acabaram encostando-se a uma parede, o loiro prensava seu quadril contra o de Sam que tinha as costas para a parede. A essa altura ambos estavam completamente duros, suas ereções se encontram separados apenas pela calça jeans, o mais velho sentiu a pele do outro se arrepiar, suas bocas grudadas em um beijo sensual.

Dean não conseguia entender como Sam era tão gostoso, o gosto de sua boca, o toque de sua pele quente sob seus dedos, aquilo era alucinante. Ele parou as mãos no botão da calça de Sam e abriu o zíper colocando sua mão dentro da _boxer_ preta fazendo o mais novo gemer dentro de sua boca, começou a massagear com movimentos calmos, aproveitando cada momento e cada expressão de prazer que seu irmão fazia.

"Eu quero mais Dean." Implorava.

Parou de masturbá-lo e começou a deslizar no corpo de Sam, sugou os mamilos e depois passou a língua no abdômen definido dando leve mordidas, ficou de joelhos e tirou o resto das roupas do moreno e olhou nos olhos de Sam que queimavam de desejo. Dean lambeu a base do membro do moreno até chegar à extremidade, depositou um beijo e sugou a glande para depois colocar todo o membro dentro da boca num vai e vem frenético, Sam se segurava para ficar de pé de tanto tesão e gemeu alto quando o loiro também passou a brincar delicadamente com os dedos nas suas bolas.

Quando Dean sentiu o gosto do pré-gozo do irmão parou com tudo ficando de pé novamente, mesmo com seu irmão reclamando, queria que aquele momento durasse o máximo possível, mas ele também queria atenção e precisava muito sentir sua excitação dentro da boca de Sammy novamente.

"Sua vez de terminar o que começou Sammy."

Sam deu um sorrisinho malicioso enquanto encarava o irmão e o empurrou para a cadeira da mesa ao lado. Dean caiu com tudo nela e ficou olhando seu irmão, completamente nu, o corpo musculoso se agachar e começar a tirar a calça que ele ainda vestia e seu membro ficando completamente à mostra, Sam molhou os lábios e começou a sugá-lo com vontade, o loiro assistindo cada movimento, tendo a melhor sensação que já tivera, mas sabia que aquilo era só começo.

Pegou Sam pela nuca o fazendo parar os movimentos deu um beijo na boca dele mordendo seu lábio inferior com tanta força que sentiu o gosto ferroso de sangue, ficaram de pé e ele virou seu irmão de costas e o empurrou fazendo o mais novo se debruçar sobre a mesa, passou as mãos nas costas e o beijou na nuca e depois mordeu deixando uma marca. Sam reclamou um pouco, mas logo se rendeu, Dean beijou toda a extensão das costas dele chegando nas nádegas e começou a lamber a entrada do irmão já preparando para o que viria depois.

"Ah... D-Dean." Sam gemia, então o loiro molhou os dedos com a própria saliva e então introduziu um dedo dentro de Sam fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Abriu passagem e logo colocou mais um, quando percebeu que Sam praticamente rebolava querendo mais, ele foi ao pé do ouvido dele.

"Você quer mais Sam?" Dean perguntou com sua voz mais sexy e depois mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do irmão que deu um gemido baixo com garganta.

"A-hamm." Sam não conseguia nem falar direito, os dedos de Dean entrando e saindo dele o deixando louco.

"Então você vai ter que implorar."

"Me fode Dean... Eu quero te sentir dentro de mim."

Tirando os dedos de dentro de Sam, o mais velho o encaminhou e o jogou na cama deitando sobre ele beijando seu pescoço, sentindo o seu cheiro, Sam cheirava a desodorante. Não aguentava mais por tanta espera, abriu as pernas do irmão e se ajeitou no meio delas e então começou a penetrá-lo, demoradamente, por mais que quisesse empregar mais força tinha medo de machucar seu irmão, começou fazendo movimentos calmos, os dois se fundindo em um só, se entregando à loucura do momento.

Sam gemia pela dor inicial, os olhos apertados e as unhas cravadas nas costas do loiro, mas logo a dor foi dando lugar ao prazer quando Dean acertou o ponto certo. O loiro percebeu quando isso aconteceu, pois o mais novo se jogava e rebolava contra ele pedindo mais, ele já estava no limite e quando aumentou os movimentos envolveu o membro de Sam, massageando na mesma velocidade, ambos gemendo dentro da boca do outro enquanto se beijavam. O mais velho começou a sentir espasmos, logo iria gozar enquanto ambos gemiam loucamente o nome um do doutro e se entregavam completamente ao êxtase do melhor orgasmo de suas vidas. O primogênito sentiu sua mão toda lambuzada com o sêmen do seu irmão, gozou como nunca havia gozado antes, sentindo-se completo, sentindo-se vivo pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

Jogou-se no peito de Sam exausto, contendo um sorriso bobo no rosto desses que crianças fazem quando são cúmplices de alguma coisa errada que fizeram. As respirações foram se normalizando, Dean saiu de dentro do irmão e deitou-se ao seu lado, Sam o olhava sem parar tirando um sorriso do loiro.

"O que foi Sammy?" Dean perguntou com a voz levemente baixa.

"Eu te amo, Dean." Sam levou a mão até o rosto de Dean até parar no pescoço e o puxou para um beijo.

"Eu também te amo Sammy e nada vai nos separar, eu prometo." O Winchester mais velho prometeu ao seu amado irmão, abraçando-o, concretizando e eternizando o momento.

_**Fim**._

* * *

><p>Ufaa! Eu disse que era quente não disse... Agora quero saber, o que vocês acharam? Vai não custa nada deixar uma review se chegou até aqui, eu ficaria muitíssimo feliz em saber a sua opinião!<p>

Me despeço por aqui e obrigada a quem leu, eu escrevi essa fanfic com muito carinho para vocês! Beijos!


End file.
